The invention relates to a device for locating recording heads such as magnetic heads and the like.
With so-called floppy-disk mechanisms with which information can be imparted to, read from, or erased from a flexible magnetizable disk with the aid of a magnetic head, particularly precise adjustment and location of the magnetic head is essential because of the high density of the information on the plate or disk.
To this end it is known for the magnetic head mounted in guide rails to be located with the aid of a spindle. In this case the spindle is made of precisely turned steel, the production of which is very costly because of the precision required.
It is also known for the magnetic head to be driven by means of a spiral disk produced by a plastic injection-molding process. Here the recording head assembly carrying the magnetic head engages in guides in the driving spiral through a protuberance.